Horny MD And The Super Cs
by Dojoboyred
Summary: People have weird dreams right? Now imagine if you had a dream where everyone near you changed into a super hero persona of themselves. Crazy right? Enter Horny MD, the pervert medical doctor hero of Seattle City Opolis. Comes with poses, a slightly egotistical attitude, and his own pseudo TV show. Heavily OC centric. Parody of Incredibles and 90's Superheroes with a modern twist.
1. PART 1

**_"In the bustling city of Seattle City Opolis, there is a legend of a certain man..."_**

 ** _"...He exposes villains with his searchlights of justice, then seizes them with a hearty dose of syringe fluid..."_**

 ** _"...In a world full of super powered humans: Cs. One man..."_**

 ** _"...One unyielding stalwart of justice who can rise above them all and be the hero that everyone deserves..."_**

 ** _"...That man is..."_**

 ** _"...Horny MD!"_**

 **HORNY MD AND THE SUPER CS PART 1**

 **Hole up guys, quick author's note. The first half of the story of HORNY MD! is fanservicy as all hell. Literally half of this is just jokes most people wont get (save for a few). If you're a ride or die and want to get the full experience, read it in full. If you wanna skip to the juicy fighty bits, go to part 2, there's a juicy recap thing there.**

 **(FOR FANFICTION NET: I'll repeat this if you can't or didn't read the description, this parody is about my OCs over on the Infamous Amino. You probably don't know what I'm talking about, so here's the link to my page: . I'm not gonna preach about the Infamous Amino, but if you're a fan of Infamous, you'll fit right in with us. Come and join, make it a thing.)**

 **(FOR AMINO: WERE ON FANFICTION NET BITCHES! I don't gotta worry about conforming to some stupid guidelines! I can say whatever the hell I want over here! FUCK YEAH! Okay okay, Jokes aside, don't worry. I'm not gonna abuse my lack of restraint. I'm only writing it here cuz Amino glitched my drafts and I don't wanna be censored. Horny MD will stand strong yet. Also, don't bully me over my profile picture and preference of anime. I'm a different man here sure, but I stand with my beliefs. You wanna fight the Horny** **MD? You can come and get him.)  
**

* * *

A criminal through the halls of a blasted out bank, sirens and bank alarms blaring in the air. Dollars and coins flew out his large burlap sack as he ran, jumping over fallen office desks and swerving past opened deposit boxes in the path of the roof access door. Light showered his masked face as he pushed the door open. The endless expanse of the sunny morning sky was above his head. For a second its pure happiness made him regret his choice to become a criminal. Suddenly, the radiant sunlight and his wishful think were simultaneously stopped by a blinding impact of green to the face, knocking him on his ass. After a moments containing sticky goo, the criminal had a highly disgusting, but all things considered highly durable pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

"Villain! Consider yourself... cuffed!" The green gloved man said triumphantly as he picked up the man with two hands and stood up.

"Is that Horny MD!?"

"Yeah! I think that is him. It's Horny MD!"

 **Horny MD**

 **The medical pride and joy of Seattle City Opolis! He will gladly save your life, but if you're female, it will come at a cost.**

 _"Thanks Horny MD!"_

 _"Oh its nothing! Now if you excuse me, Ill be leaving now! Goodbye!" Horny MD strutted out of her house with gusto and closed the door on his way out._

 ** _"HUH? WHERE THE HELL DID ALL MY UNDERWEAR GO!?" she screamed as Horny MD's footsteps amped up in speed._**

Our hero stopped to pose for the fans his hungry fans, flexing and shining his glasses in sunlight. He continued this for a few moments until he heard the roof access of door open once again. Sensing a fight, he dropped the perp and got into a kung fu that he wished he knew was actually effective. Upon further inspection, it was revealed to just be his partner in heroism.

 ** _"Yo. It's me, Greasy Princess!"_**

 **Greasy Princess**

 **A charming glutton at her core, and a picky one at that! Like her friend Horny MD, she fights for justice but at a cost to her recuees.**

 _"Another civilian helped, now for the fridge!" She said as she dove for the large white square of beauty and sustenance, pulling the door open and scouring inside._

 _The man smiled. "Go ahead, its the least I can do for the hero who saved this neighborhood from crimin-"_

 _Greasy Princess put her hand out to the man, stopping his words as she turned her head. Her face was shadowed in blackness and malice._

 _"Where's the gourmet? I can't find any in this fridge..."_

 _She walked out of the man's residence minutes later. Every step she made unsettled the recently broken down foundation of the very house. As she took the final step off the property, the whole building collapsed._

 _ **"Damn house and its non gourmet food."**_

"So I see you got your guy. Good work Horny MD." The dark haired heroine said as she fidgeted with the ornament on her head band. A burger ornament on top of a Tiara. A Burger Tiara. The Burger Tiara.

He returned her complement with a friendly thumbs up. " Same to you Greasy Princess! But...where's your guy? We came looking to bag two men." Horny MD asked.

"Oh I let the Laser Twins take care of him."

Horny MD could've touched the sky with how high he jumped in the air in shock.

"The Laser Twins!? You let them take care of your guy!? They get enough publicity as it is! Think about how cool we would have looked if we had done it ourselves!"

Horny MD's words were drowned out by the sudden re roar of the crowd at the entrance of the bank. They both looked over the building to see it was the crowd that was focused on Horny MD moments ago. On top of that, police cars were lined up next to the crowd, taking away a criminal that had been restrained with bright, glowing handcuffs.

At the epicenter of it all, doing their signature poses for the noisy press cameras in front of them, was Laser Dancer and Laser Writer. The Laser Twins.

 **Laser Dancer and Laser Writer**

 **(The Laser Twins)**

 **The seemingly perfect superherione sisterhood! They are local celebrities at their local high school! As seamless as they act, Laser Writer seems to have a different persona entirely.**

 _"Okay students, what's X equal in this question?" The teacher said as he pointed to the chalkboard in front of him. It read 5X2=17._

 _The Laser Twins spoke at the same time. " The answer is..." They giggled as they spoke unison. "X equals 3" The class erupted in applause and congratulation. All the noise even brought more students from other classes to applaud. Most of the student also had sore hands from clapping too much, this kind of thing happened pretty often. The Twins ceased their moment and shot their signature pose on top of their desks. Glass shattered as paparazzi and broke in through the windows._

 ** _"This really hurts my eyes..." Laser Writer said as she endured the flashes._**

 ** _"Mine too" Laser Dancer agreed._**

Greasy Princess picked up the criminal Horny MD had dropped moments ago, and jumped off the bank roof, the titular pervert superhero following her. Moving through the crowd of people, they reached the The Laser Twins.

"Hey look Laser Dancer! Its Greasy!" One of the Twins said to her sister, who stopped posing for the paparazzi to look at what her sister was talking about.

"Hey GP!" Laser Dancer finally noticed her. Once Greasy Princess had handed her criminal to the police, they traded hellos. Horny MD stayed out of it, he didn't know anything about them besides their names and powers, much less personality.

Laser Writer, the other sister, raised a brow at her gourmet loving friend. "If you wanted us to deal with the other guy, then how did you end up getting that one anyway?" She asked her.

Greasy Princess pointed behind herself with her thumb. "Oh that guy? Horny MD got that one, I was just being the pack mule. He's a bit of a shut in if you haven't figured it out already."

In an instant, the horniest of all MDs fell to his knees as he heard those words. His world turned black as words of dread began to fly everywhere, taunting him as he descended to madness.

' _Shut in? Nononono, I'm not a shut in. Shut In? Me? No. Couldn't be me. I do cool Super C stuff all the time! I,I,I save people on the daily. Yeah, not me. Couldn't be me.'_ Horny MD came to terms with his inner turmoil in his head. He stood up to face the cold, unforgiving Super C world of Seattle City Opolis. **Nothing can hurt Horny MD now.**

"He's also a pervert too!" Greasy Princess grinned as her and the Laser Twins heard a thump behind them. They looked to see who it was. It was none other than Horny MD. He had fallen on his back upon hearing a certain "P" word.

"What's up with him?" Laser Dancer asked.

Greasy Princess waved him off. "He always does that when he hears the word "pervert". What does he expect people to think? His name is literally Horny MD." She said as the sisters giggled. It was pretty funny.

MD snapped at her like a roach. "I was born with this name! Don't make fun of my heritage!"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Laser Writer said to Horny MD, who was currently writhing and squirming in despair.

He silently pleaded, "Help me up, please..." As she picked him up he jumped to his feet energetically like he had been reborn. This was a new person they were all looking at now. Horny MD could probably battle The Three Cs now and walk away without a scratch, he was anew.

Or maybe it just had something to do with Laser Writer's gender? That's a thing too.

"Thanks, Laser Dancer?" His thankful comment turned to less than confident in a matter of seconds.

"Nope. that's me. You're talking to Laser Writer" Laser Dancer piped up as she pointed to herself, emphasizing her point.

"Well, thank you both then" He corrected, the Laser Twins nodding thanks in response.

A Seattle City Opolis tumbleweed passed through the surprisingly dormant crowd of fans. It seemed that everything had stopped after the 4 Super C's ended their conversation. Even the police cars drove away.

"So yeah, we gotta go back to school now. Catch you two on the flip side." Laser Writer said as she pulled her sister away with her.

Greasy Princess waved. "See you guys!"

The crowd abruptly broke their silence and scrambled away like bulls. As the Super C quartet looked around to see the source of the distress, it came barreling towards them.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!" Greasy Princess yelled as she did as she advised. Horny MD followed her example as he did the same. Lastly, the Laser Twins Neon Dashed out the way.

The large speeding object screeched as it slowed down, not caring about hitting **VERY** important Super Cs, but a stop sign was just too much apparently. It was a vehicle, similar to a Humvee, only smaller. It was heavily armored for vehicle for a new company's means of transportation, evident by logo on the side.

Suddenly a voice screeched throughout the newly silent atmosphere, breaking said silence. "Waaaaake up Super Cs! The news is here!" There it was again. It was overly feminine and squeaky. Like boots on a wet white tile floor.

Laser Dancer rose to her feet slowly. "Is that supposed to be a new truck?"

"A news truck!?" Horny MD exclaimed excitedly. 'Fame is on the horizon! I can just feel it!' He fantasized.

Laser Writer got up after him "I think that's where the voice is coming from..."

"Right you are! I'm here for to give you all a special ultimatum~!" A voice confirmed its existence on the inside of the 'news truck'. After a few moments of unlocking locks, our mysterious character came out to face them.

"My name is Aivel Thill! News Intern for the Seattle City Opolis Commission of Universal Publicity! The N.I.S.C.O.C.U.P!" Every step she took held a level a high degree of joyousness and energy. Aivel was no taller than Laser Dancer in height. She had long and well groomed dark brown hair that went well with her bright blue eyes an fair skin. She wore a simple long sleeved shirt with a badge that bared the logo of her news company, that badge in particular's most defining feature being a parrot in the middle of it. Over that she had a equally simple pair of suspenders and a skirt, both dark in color. "But just for saving you of the threat of being tongue twisted, just call it the S.C.O.C.U.P will you?"

Horny MD scratched his head. "Wait ultimatum? You mean we-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Rising last was Greasy Princess who fumed at the Aivel.

Aivel smiled, ignoring Horny MD. "Doesn't matter! Also, aren't you all Super Cs? My new truck should have been easy to dodge!" She threw her hands up dramatically.

Horny MD fixed his glasses as he got up to his feet. "She does have a point. Its not like getting hit by a new truck wouldn't have killed any of us. We are Super Cs."

He received a grunt from his gourmet loving confidant. "Whatever. Just tell us what you want from us shitty lady..." Greasy Princess said impatiently.

Aivel's smile grew larger "Oh, Oh, Oh! I'm sooo glad you brought that back up~! I think I'm really gonna like you Greasy Princess!" Our glutton hero's "not happy levels" were reaching a breaking point as she scoffed in response. "At any rate, listen up. The S.C.O.C.U.P has asked me to ask you if you want to be the stars of our company event tonight! The beautiful lady I see everyday in the mirror will be hosting it of course. Think of it as a live interview, all you'll be doing is answering questions. You Super Cs just gotta show your faces at 10 PM sharp" Aivel's face shined at bit at this last part. "So tell me: Do you lovely Super Cs wanna join me tonight?" She asked them.

After a few moments of long and hard thinking in an inner debate, Greasy Princess spoke up.

Scratch that, it was actually instantaneous. Messages travel from her brain to her mouth quite fast apparently.

"Hell no!"Greasy Princess said before Horny MD covered her mouth.

Our hero smiled as hard and as wide as he could to his fellow Super Cs and Aivel. "Can we get a moment?" Horny MD asked. Aivel nodded. He turned around to the woman he had just silenced. "What in McGrath's name do you think your doing?!"

Seeing as though she could not express emotion with her mouth, Greasy Princess chose to express her anger with her eyebrows and eyes, they furrowed angrily. "You heard me, I don't wanna do this shit. This "news intern" screams bullshit to me. She could be up to no good." She muffled through Horny MD's elastic gloves.

"Well while your waiting on them to answer, I would like to say that we would love to be on your show!" Laser Dancer said smiling.

Laser Writer slapped her arm. 'Hey! Don't answer for me!" She yelled making her sister laugh.

"Lighten up Laser Writer, I was just joking! Is somebody triggered?" Laser Dancer made a coy catlike face to further her point.

"Am not!" Her sister responded.

Horny MD and Greasy Princess stopped their fighting to look at the twin sisters in their natural habitat. 'Triggered?' The two bit Super Cs mentally scratched their heads in unison. Damn teens.

"Great! Those two are on board! How about you two?" Aivel asked Horny MD and Greasy Princess. They resumed their fighting.

"See!? They're coming too. Now you have to come!" Horny MD pleaded.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Greasy Princess responded, still silenced by Horny MD.

Horny MD frowned. "It doesn't have anything to do with anything." Horny Md confessed. Evident by her facial expression, he definitely wasn't convincing her. "Buuuuut..." He trailed. "If you think this civilian Aivel is so dangerous wouldn't you want to keep an eye on her? That way if she pulls something, you can be there to stop her." he wiped his brow so hard after that clean asspull. What a great cover up if he says so himself.

"Fine, but get your glove off my mouth. It smells like sulfur." She complained as Horny MD removed his glove.

"Do we finally have an answer?' Aivel questioned as she leaned closer to the pair, she cuffed her hands as if she was holding a microphone.

"Yes. Me and Greasy Princess will be in attendance tonight." Horny MD said as he fidgeted with his shades so that the shone. This is a thing he likes to do a lot. you'll figure it out later.

Upon hearing this Aivel's face lit up. "That's grrrrrrrrrea- absolutely fabulous!~" she exclaimed as she jumped back into her "new truck", much to the other Super Cs surprise. "Well I guessssss, I'll be seeing all of your beautiful faces again at 10 PM tonight~!" She closed the door before her eyes lit up again. "Oh wait! I forgot to say!" She pointed in front of her. The Super Cs turned their heads to see a specific golden statue."Our show will be live at the Statue of the Legendary C Delsin Rowe! RIGHT NEXT TO TOWN HALL!" She drove away, kicking up as much dirt and residue possible on a concrete sidewalk.

Laser Dancer turned ecstatic. "I've always wanted to get a closer look at the Delsin Rowe Statue! This is gonna be so lit!" She squealed as her sister joined in for a silly and most likely trendy dance move.

Greasy Princess sighed. "Whelp, they're in that mood again. Let's get outta here." She dragged Horny MD by his coat away from the Laser Twins. They were cool but god damn did she not understand them sometimes.

MD tugged on his confidant's main article of clothing, a tan colored dress that ended in 2 drapes. "Greasy Princess, what does "lit" mean?"

Greasy Princess sighed. "I wish I knew Horny MD..."

* * *

The shining on Delsin Rowe's statue illuminated the night in its golden radiance. This had been one of the days the statue had been displayed for the public to see, mostly due to the S.C.O.C.U.P's meddling. They probably pulled a few strings.

 _Greasy Princess' eyes flared with glorious indulgence as soon as she took the first bite into her frozen yogurt. In all fairness, calling what she was eating a "frozen yogurt" would truly put it to shame. It was a masterpiece of a dish. An all gourmet base of frozen yogurt, lavished in with rich almonds and a variety of other nuts. Swirling around the entirety of it was a gourmet dark chocolate strips forming a ring similar to the ones surrounding Saturn in size and purity. Strawberry slices followed in the vein of the chocolate, scattered around the beautiful and lush example of dairy perfection. As she took another bite the same feeling of ecstasy flowed through her body, nothing could top what Greasy Princess had just ingested. She had a feeling that the S.C.O.C.U.P was not to be trusted but she couldn't help but enjoy this amazing gift from the Taste Gods. Delsin Rowe himself must have blessed her with this amazing meal. Strawberries grew on her cheeks when she though about that, he must have known only a Super C like her could enjoy something like **this**. What a glorious it is in her gourmet loving history..._

"WOULD YOU FINISH THAT ALREADY WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 10 MINUTES!" the Laser Twins and Horny MD raged at the dining Super C, breaking her from her foodgasm. It was true, the 4 had been invited to the V.I.P mess hall tent that had been setup for them before the show. The first three had finished their frozen treats early, and and been waited for her to finish. Though none of their fans would know this, the tent had thick flaps on all sides, preventing greedy onlookers from getting a peek.

"Wait, huh?" She asked the trinity. Her hair was a furrowed mess, covering the majority of her face. Pushing away the strands of hair revealed her eyes were widened, as if she had drank 30 cups of cappuccino coffee. The strawberries on her cheeks had apparently smashed up into a red glaze that she wiped away as she looked at her colleagues, retaining only a smile. A memoir of her time in the Gourmet World, and perhaps another world as well. "O...Okay. Fine whatever, I'll just leave it here for later." Mumbling to herself, she hastily stood up and followed the rest of the Super Cs out of the tent.

As walked out of the tent, the roaring fans around it reignited in excitement. If the big white lights decorating the attraction wasn't enough, bright white flashes illuminated the faces of the 4 Super Cs. If it wasn't for the large grey metal barriers that held the fans back, the Laser Twins might have lost a majority of their hair to the grubby hands of their _especially_ creepy fans. Though losing their material possessions was a constant possibility in their careers, fans are fans, and they eat shit up. The 4 Super Cs pulled out their secret weapons. **THE POSES.**

First was Horny MD. He went with his complex routine of using his glasses to reflex the light the flashes directed at him, which sadly enough was nothing compared to the attention that the Laser Twins were getting.

Greasy Princess had a bigger crowd at Horny MD. She showed off her flexibility by doing a routine of epic proportions. She brought her leg all the way up to her face, close enough to touch her nose with her foot. With that same foot she removed her head piece with it, and spun it around on her big toe. After a few moments she threw it back onto her head.

Last came The Laser Twins. Amassing the largest crowd in total, despite the fact their routine was the least spectacular. Just a simple formation of girly and feminine poses.

Once their eyes had comically enough, turned red (excluding Horny MD due to his glasses), they walked in to the dressing room, which happened to be a haphazardly placed booth right near the stair wall leading to the stage. Inside was Aivel, who was occupying one of the chairs getting her makeup done. They had good timing too, the moment they got in she jumped out of her chair with a dramatic landing. Her eye turned to stars as she looked at the Super Cs.

"Oh. My gosh, you all look amazing~!" Aivel swooned as she did a dance around the Super Cs who had also changed for the occasion.

Horny MD smiled. "Well, I do look pretty sumptuous in a tux, don't I?" He donned a very dapper pearly white tuxedo with a rose in one of its front pockets. His usually unruly mop of hair had been neatly combed and conditioned. An snack overall.

Laser Writer smiled as well. "I picked out Greasy and Laser Dancer's outfits myself! How do they look?" She asked Aivel.

"They look great! Lolita fashion works so great on them!" She enthusiastically humored Laser Writer as the titular dress bearing women shuffled along. Or maybe "curse bearing women" would be a better description.

"I'm too old to be wearing something like this..." Greasy Princess said as she wiped her face, only to realize that her makeup and blush was just as thick and annoying as her large puffy white and peach colored dress.

Laser Dancer agreed. "We look like a bunch of Disney Princesses..." Makeup and blush polluted the air with its thick haze as she moved, her equally puffy pink dress bobbed and spun as well.

Horny MD scratched his nose as his face reddened, looks like he snuck some of Greasy Princess' strawberries from earlier. Nobody could call him out for his thievery though his overly large glasses weren't their just to look cool and protect him from the press. But back to the girls. Despite Laser Writer's shit taste in clothing, her sister and Greasy Princess looked pretty good.

 _'I'm not sure about Laser Dancer though. How old was she anyway? Well, she's in high school, which could mean she 18...or 14. Eeee, I don't like those odds.' Horny MD thought over and over in is head. He'd have to think that over later._

Too late, Laser Writer spun her way over to Horny MD and grabbed him by his shoulders, spinning him around to her direction. "How does mine looked Horny MD?!" She had a large dress on as well, hers was complete with a bunch of purple colors all varying in shades and tones. A absolute mess on paper, but she pulled it off too well.

Now listen viewers: our hero is perfectly suited to handle situations like these, you know, when a woman wants attention and asks a man about their clothing? But not when he is already unsure of what the girl's actual age is and has recently contemplated that anomaly. In situations like these, one answer will make the girl happy, and the other will have you rotting in a jail cell with a criminal record more butt-hurt than you will be after you've done your time.

Sweat dripped off of Horny MD's face as she waited for his answer. "Uh..." was all he could get out before he began to choke on his words. One wrong move and its game over. "Y-Y-You...look..." Horny MD could've have been mistaken as a fountain conduit if anyone could have seen him right now. "Look fine! Right! Those are the words! Fine, yup just fine. **Fine**." He might have put too much emphasis on that last "fine". After all, any word can sound bad if the delivery is weird.

Suddenly, Aivel aggressively clapped her hands, gathering the attention of the super-powered group. "Alright guys, are you ready? Time's a wastin'!" They all nodded. Aivel led the way from out the dressing room and up the stairs.

The crowd reignited upon seeing their heroes once again after only about 30 seconds of downtime, the screams were nearly unbearable. Luckily enough, Aivel was gifted a microphone by one of of the guys from the tech crew.

She tapped the top of the microphone. "Hey! Is this thing on?" Her voice boomed through the device, along with a loud audio screech. She faced palmed jokingly. "Wait! if it wasn't, you wouldn't be hearing me right now!" She laughed, but it wasn't funny. Aivel continued. "I'm pretty sure you all know who I am, but in case you forgot, the name's Aivel Thill, S.C.O.C.U.P Intern!". Crickets chirped.

"Who is this lady?" Someone asked.

Other person shrugged and laughed. "I dunno, someone who's wasting my money. I paid half a grand to get a front row seat."

Even with the noiselessness of the crowd, Aivel still acted as dynamic as ever. "But sadly now is not the time for me, it is time for the Super Cs Horny MD, Greasy Princess, And The Laser Twins Laser Dancer and Laser Writer to take their stand!" Each hero came up on stage and greeted the audience in their own personalized way. Once they finished they all sat down in lawn chairs while the recording came in with their large fuzzy microphones. Why lawn chairs? The panel had a beach setting that Aivel failed to inform them about. nevertheless, it made Laser Writer choice of dresses even more out of place. The fans began to ask questions to the Super Group, most of the questions went to the Laser Twins, while a couple only went to Greasy Princess and Horny MD. As the questions went on more and more, wear and tear began to show on the Laser Twins. Being the center of attention, they used their mouths too much to talk, and their eyes too much to blink. This caused the comical red eye gimmick to appear once again, along with a stammer as they gasped for air to get into their sore mouths.

Aivel sighed as the crowd died down. "Well. I suppose now is time to end things ." Her voice died down before shooting back up again in decibels."BUT NOT BEFORE THESE AMAZING SUPER CS ANSWER MY special SUPER C-erious question~..." She made her voice decrescendo toward the latter part of her sentence, slowing down to dramatic crawl at the end.

"So tell me..." The light began to die down and focus on her. She closed her eyes as she faced the Super Cs "If you could, I don't know, ditch the whole Super C life as a whole, would you do it?"

The question caused confusion not only amongst the round table of heroes, but amongst the crowd as well. What was she saying here? They actually panicked a bit once the question settled in more.

"Is that even possible?" Laser Dancer questioned, scratching her head.

Horny MD shook his head. "Its not. Super Cs are born int their profession, there's no way to deviate from that. To even attempt that would ensure a completer rewrite of the conduit gene, which would have a success rate too low to calculate."

"I think it would be weird at first, but options are always okay." Laser Writer piped up.

Winter kept quiet, not caring much for the question. She was in one of those moods again. The ones where she closed her big mouth and stopped to think for once. The large statue of Delsin Rowe was to her right. What did happen to the D.U.P after he exposed them? Well for a fact, Concrete Authority, the leader of the military force, was imprisoned for her crimes and the faction was disbanded. Lilith Leviathan, a C that claimed to have a blood connection with Concrete Authority. Soon after this was discovered, Concrete Authority denied custody or even knowledge of Lilith. Nevertheless, she was also imprisoned. But due to her young age and Concrete Authority's very slim but still probable possible coaxing and brainwashing of the youth, her future is currently undecided. It was probably the biggest good that a normal C did for the world, apart from another C in New Merry Marais.

And wait, his statue didn't just move did it? Greasy Princess would know for sure, looking at it anytime its open to the public. For what reason? For any shitty reason. Stop trying to pry so damn much.

"No wait, it **did** move! But what's that behind it?"

Greasy Princesses eyes widened as she jumped into action. Moving out of her seat, she leaped into the air. Once airborne, her leg glowed white as she let out an Excalibur Kick, sending the foreign object back to the ground with a thud.

 ** _"Greasy Princess, what are you...?" Horny MD nearly soiled himself as he looked upon the horror that Greasy Princess' attack hit._**

 ** _The Ovaloid!_**

 ** _An egg shaped mechanized atrocity! What ever could it be doing out at this time of night?_**

"What **IS** that thing!?" laser Dancer said, catching wind of the situation next.

"It looks like a giant football with legs..." Laser Writer added.

"If you're not talking about soccer I think its called Hand Egg, **sister** " A hefty amount of sisterly venom was put into that retort.

Greasy Princess tore off her dress as she gritted her teeth. "Its neither, It's a shitty robot!" She was visibly pissed, if you couldn't tell. "That thing nearly destroyed Delsin Rowe's statue!"

The Super C quartet stood and watched for a few moments as the machine rose its arms once again to attack. Sensing a battle on the horizon, they politely removed their expensive clothes and dropped them to the ground, excluding Greasy Princess of course. It went for the Laser Twins first, sweeping two of its arms low. They easily dodged them, Horny MD stepping in to restrain both its arms with a large stick blob of genetic material.

Horny MD furrowed his eyebrows. "Something isn't right here. This thing is too slow. Its not threatening at all."

Greasy Princess surveyed the area, focusing on a hidden threat. "...You're right" She was successful. In a second she whipped around, roundhouse kicking behind her. Her leg connected with something hard, but it was shrouded in a sudden swarm of dirt. The barrel of a sawed off shotgun.

"...Smarter than you look" The swarm traveled away from Greasy Princess and atop of the robot. The dirt dissipated, and in its absence revealed a boy no older than 18. He toted a shotgun on his lap and his hands behind his face, eyes closed.

Horny MD gritted his teeth. "Hey kid, get outta here! Were trying to rip this thing a new one!"

The boy slowly opened his eyes. "I gotta name, asswipe."

The Doctor was taken aback by his unprovoked spite.

"Yeah?! And what's that!?" Greasy Princess retorted. He laughed, pissing her off even more.

 ** _"Well, I gotta lot of names. Even then I don't say them much around people. But today's a lucky day for you guys, you get to hear one. Don't ask why, just is."_**

 ** _"The name's Dust Boel. I'm here to kill ya."_**

 ** _Dust Boel_**

 ** _A C Mercenary who hunts his kind! His number of aliases and firearms are unknown and unrivaled! He arrived with a mysterious robot, what correlations do they share?_**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON HORNY MD AND THE SUPERS CS!**


	2. PART 2

**_"In the bustling city of Seattle City Opolis, there is a legend of a certain man..."_**

 ** _"...He exposes villains with his searchlights of justice, then seizes them with a hearty dose of syringe fluid..."_**

 ** _"...In a world full of super powered humans: Cs. One man..."_**

 ** _"...One unyielding stalwart of justice who can rise above them all and be the hero that everyone deserves..."_**

 ** _"...That man is..."_**

 ** _"...Horny MD!"_**

 **HORNY MD AND THE SUPER CS PART 2**

* * *

 ** _Last time on...Horny MD And The Super Cs..._**

 _Our Hero Horny MD, his ally Greasy Princess, and his frenemies the Laser Twins, were given a special offer by an intern named Aivel after their work halting a bank robbery!_

 _They agreed, and attended the live show. After an increasingly trivial number of Super C photo shoots and Greasy Princess' and borderline_ **INAPPROPRIATE** _inner affections of her self indulgence occurred, the live show was finally put into fruition, only to be stopped by an even scarier force: A giant robot!_

 _Moments after followed a mysterious stranger named Dust Boel came into the fray, arriving to claim the lives of our Super C heroes._

 _But with the over eccentric Aivel biting at their heels, along with the of Seattle City Opolis' populous, do they stand a chance to uphold justice still?_

 ** _Find out right now! It's Horny MD And The Super Cs!_**

* * *

"Ooooooooooooh! Seattle City Opolis is dooomed!~" Aivel sobbed. The name and the previous stated threat still hung thick in the air. Upon hearing it, she fell to her knees, hand on her forehead as if she was in a hot desert. The fictional heat wave burned her brown eyes. She sweeped her hand to face Dust Boel. "What is our new tyrannical ruler's first request?"

"Well, for starters, put that spotlight on me, I got some exposition to drop." Dust Boel replied. in a few moments, the large spotlight fixated on Aivel was now on him.

"I don't give a damn about your shitty sob story! I wanna kick your ass!" Greasy Princess shouted.

Horny MD ran over and covered her mouth."Let him talk, if he's cool enough, once we bag him, we'll get super popular!" Horny MD's obsessive word play at work once again. After more of Greasy Princess' brand of reluctance, Horny MD took his hand off her mouth, sulfur reeking worse than before.

Dust Boel "relaxed" a bit. "So yeah, this'll be quick so we can get to the fighty bits..." He "dusted" off his shotgun as he spoke. Ha. "In short, I was hired by some boys up top to kill you guys, along with some other ones in this city. Honestly, I don't have any ill will with you Super Cs, being a normal C myself, why should I? But its just for the bucks, and I'm told its a very important mission."

"So wait- If this mission is sooo important, why are you telling us this stuff? Aren't you breaking the deal then?" Laser Dancer asked.

"Oh no, its important no doubt. Its just the guys who're hiring me? They're assholes. They pinned me with this stupid robot as mandatory for the job, said it was for an experiment or something like that. Still, all its been doing is slowing me down." He kicked the Ovaloid as he spoke, emphasizing his point. "I'm more of a hush-hush guy. If it wasn't clanking around, all of you would have been dead 10 times over at this point."

The 4 Super Cs and the gun toting merc looked at each other for a few moments, wondering and waiting who would make the first move, break the silence first. The moonlight shining on the area enriched the tension.

The latter spoke up first. "Dust Boel, cool name right?! You get it!? Cause Boel? As in a canine? So its Dust Do-" A bright purple beam passed through his right shoulder as he said that last word, or where it should have hit his shoulder. Covering it was a thin plate of ceramic, making the beam bounced off pathetically and fly through a nearby building.

Laser Writer held her hand out as gasped, the palm of it shone with bright residue. The remaining Super Cs turned to look at her as she curled up in embarrassment. "What? I thought I sneak attack him? You know, to get it over before it started?"

The ceramic covering around Dust Boel's shoulder crumbled away "...You get the point." He frowned as he stood up, he cocked his shotgun with one hand. The Ovaloid under him surged to life as it pushed itself off the ground, breaking Horny MD's genetic covering easily in the process. "Looks like its time for you all to die. You ready?" Dust Boel asked.

"I've been ready since you got here." Laser Dancer moved her hair from in front of her face, revealing a childish smile. **"Let's just go already!"** Her hands glowed a radiant pinkish purple as she put them to her sides.

'I'm with you sis!" Laser Writer stepped up next to her sister. Her hands glowed a similar radiant color as well.

"Hell yeah, lets kick his ass so I can finish my frozen yogurt!" Greasy Princess rallied to their side as well, dusting herself off. She put one foot forward, her left one in fact. A white sphere of kinetic energy pulsed on it, sucking in little particles of dirt like a vortex.

Horny MD was last and took his sweet time to respond, He turned his back to the rest of the group. His glasses shone so bright it would hard to not mistake him for a light conduit. "...Lets do it." he uttered dramatically quiet as he turned to face the rest of the "team".

'Well its looks like death is imminent for anyone in a 100 meter radius of this place so let's leave, yeah?" Aivel started to sweat as she pulled on one of her suspenders. She jumped ship and bolted for her life, as did the crowd the Super Cs has amassed for the interview. Seattle City Opolis City Hall and the surrounding blocks were now their battlefield.

Dust Boel jumped off his robotic perch, throwing his shotgun behind him and making a current of dirt under his feet to help him hover. Greasy Princess went airborne to intercept him. They met in the middle with a crunch, his recently manifested dirt shield softened the impact of her Gyro-enhanced kick to the face. Floating with her conduit powers too, She continued her rush, scoring a number of hits to his chest and face. Dust Boel hovered back a couple inches to avoid getting hit more, and whipped out a pistol to retaliate. She moved her head to dodge the anticipated bullet, only to be shot in the back anyway.

She turned around to see what had hit her. It was Dust Boel's shotgun, the one he had thrown a minute ago. "What the hell?" Greasy Princess said as she was knocked back down to the concrete sidewalk. Before it could do more damage to her, a sticky flap of genetic material protected her from more harm.

"Don't be fooled. Dust Boel's using his conduit powers to fire his guns!" Horny MD said as he helped her up. She looked at Dust Boel as he dropped to the ground. It was true, he was conjuring clouds of dirt to hold up him and his firearms, and to push the trigger, he used dull pieces of ceramic he also made.

After he said that his genetic shell of cover began to be the target of a large number of guns, They weren't strong enough to pierce it but they came pretty damn close. "C'mon don't give her ALL my secrets!" Dust Boel as the firing commenced.

Dashing onto and jumping off the cover Horny MD had erected came the Laser Twins, illumining the dreary night their bright semi solid forms. They circled and fired at the Ovaloid, making a miniature light show with their Neon Beams. It was like a superhero game of laser tag. Not that the Ovaloid knew, or even cared. The Ovaloid took shots at the duo, sending its arms out in an attempt to crush them both. It was fruitless however, all it did was get its arms stuck in the ground. Then it changed tactics, it simultaneously pulled all its arms back into its body. With its absence of its arms the Ovaloid rolled towards the sister instead.

This wouldn't have been a problem if the thing hadn't exchanged 3 of its arms for rocket boosters. The Laser Twins audibly screamed as it picked up in speed. As they Neon Dashed away, they could hear the things gears at work from how close they were. If things weren't bad enough, 5 sniper rifles came in and floated alongside the mech, firing at the fleeing duo. They whined in unison, "How many guns does this guy have?!"

Dust Boel grinned ear to ear as he hovered past them, a large cloud of dirt and ceramic pushed forward, blocking the view of the girls. Out of it came at least a dozen shooty rootys, from AK-47's to Deagles. "Ever wonder what its like to be in a firing range!?" The guns rained hell on the twins. They blared so loud it was hard to hear , much less to witness.

The giant shell of genetic material returned once again. The bullets that were fired got stuck in its jello like consistency. After a few moments, the bullets bounced out of the shell and back at Dust Boel and the Ovaloid. A couple of them whizzed past his ear as he made a ceramic wall to protect himself, The Ovaloid just stool and took it.

"...You know, I'm getting really tired of saving Super Cs..." Horny MD wheezed as he put his hands down. He was the creator of the obstruction.

Laser Writer raised a brow. "But isn't it your job to save people?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not the people who should be saving people." Horny MD responded. "But its fine. I have a soft spot for perky young women." He smiled as he rested his hands to his knees. What a gentleman.

Laser Dancer scrambled a couple steps back, grabbing her sister on the way. She accusingly jabbed her finger at the medically themed Super C. "GP was right, you are a pervert!"

Horny MD stopped for a split second, that word again. Then he sighed, "You know I just saved you right? The least you can do is not believe **EVERYTHING** says."

"Note how he tries to change the subject..." Dust Boel taunted from the outside.

The shell of genetic material around them suddenly caved in and was replaced with a sweeping wave of earth that sucked Horny MD and trapped him inside. As he clawed his way out he was met with Dust Boel's knife, he quickly ducked under it. He then retorted with a knee shot to the man's gut, followed by a punch that sent him back a bit. Dust Boel regained his footing and jumped back into the fray with 3 more knives. To match his numbers, Horny MD expanded and hardened the cells in his fingers, essentially turning them into blades. Dust Boel swung his knives, only to be met with Horny MD's. They locked into a standstill, waiting for the next strike from the other combatant.

Horny MD smiled. "You said that last bit like you know something about me."

His comment caused Dust Boel to grin. "In fact I do. It doesn't take a genius to know your a doctor." He put more pressure on Horny MD's hand blades, making him arch his back a bit to avoid giving Dust Boel too much leverage. "But even if you weren't a slightly popular Super C, I would've known. I'm a doctor too." Horny MD returned his grin upon hearing this. This was a battle between like minded individuals now.

Their eyes both met. "Your really a doctor?"

"Born and bred."

Horny MD took a chance. He threw his hands out against Dust Boel's knives, encroaching on his recent gained ground. He struggled against Horny MD with his blades, but his numbers were too much. Dust Boel's knives flew out of his hands, leaving him open. Dust Boel's jaw hit the floor.

"So if your doctor..." Horny MD rushed towards Dust Boel, his hand blades stuck out like spears. "You should know that there's no place better to try a new medicine than the battlef-" The Ovaliod whacked one of his limbs at Horny MD, sending him flying away into one of the windows of a nearby empty skyscraper.

Dust Boel snapped his fingers. "I hate when that happens too! When you have a cool line but you get cut off by something. ESPECIALLY WHEN ITS DAMN ROBOT THAT'S DOING IT!" He shouted.

"Oh so you mean like this!?" Greasy Princess came back to fight like a comet, jumping off a skyscraper to really enrich the crunch. She crashed into Dust Boel with an adequately satisfying Seismic Drop that cracked the street upon impact and probably broke some of his bones too.

Dust Boel moved his head up out of the crater to face the creator of it. Her large figure loomed above. "Yeah! Exactly like that!" The merc gave her a thumbs up. "See this lady gets it!" He received a point blank gyro punch for that remark.

She turned to her comrade. "Horny MD! Can you stand?!" She shouted in his general direction. She received a half hearted "kinda" from Horny MD. "Well good! The Laser Twins need you!"

"AGAIN!?" Horny MD picked himself up off the floor and with a running start, jumped out the opening that he created in the building on the way in. During his descent he coated the spots under the Ovaloid's feet with a genetic material, causing the Ovaloid to slip and fall. To prevent it from trying to get up he coated the whole entire thing with it. He rushed to the Laser Twins as he jumped to the ground, he knew that it wouldn't last long.

Laser Dancer covered her sister as Horny MD came close. "Don't look Laser Writer! The pervert is here!"

Horny MD subsided a bit, that last word and all. "Can you cut that out? We don't have time for this, we need to beat that robot!"

Laser Writer peeked her head out a small bit. "We've been trying to pierce its armor for ages. We can even make a scratch on it."

'Wait, what? What's that thing made out of? The guys who hired Dust Boel must be really serious about killing us.' Horny MD fidgeted with his glasses as he thought to himself. He turned back to the twins. "I got a plan: I need you guys to distract that thing while I try to go inside it."

Once he finished speaking, Laser Dancer opened her mouth to protest before Laser Writer stopped her. "We don't have much room to go against him. We might as well just do it" Begrudgingly , Laser Dancer agreed. "Fine, but I still don't trust you though." Returning to battle, the Laser Twins rushed back in to battle the Ovaloid, good timing too, It rose back to its feet shortly after.

The Ovaloid resumed its normal behavior: swing its body to try to kill teenage girls of course. Laser Twins just evaded him and layed down covering fire at the moment. Meanwhile, the central logic system of the monstrosity sensed a disturbance in the integrity of its outer shell of armor. It diverted its attention to the source: A skinny tall male had gave it a bear hug one of its sloped edges and held tight. Simple enough. It smacked the man hard across the face with one of its arms. The man heaved, but still held strong.

Horny smiled as he spit out a tooth. "Nice try..." Besides his recently missing tooth, he looked relatively fine. Exempt from that was his body, which looked sharp and serrated under his shirt and medical coat. He turned his body corrosive to cut foot holes on the robot's armor, also to be able to hang on without falling off. Once Horny MD wants a ride you better make room.

The Ovaliod was not amused. It exchanged its six arms for six miniguns, all aimed at our hero's fat head. He scrambled around like a cat to avoid being turned into swiss cheese as they fired. After a few seconds of Horny MD hunting, the Ovaloid couldn't sense anymore disturbances in its integrity, apart from its newly adorned bullet holes and the big gaping one Horny MD made. Eventually the robot got bored of chasing something it couldn't find and diverted its attention to something it could, the two female lifeforms in front of the it, the ones with the neon powers.

Laser Dancer and Laser Writer neon dashed away as the large robot rocket towards them, it was this song and dance again. Those twins never learn do they?

Oh but they did learn. They took a sharp left turn and ran up a building to escape it. The robot took note and made a turn as well, scaling the building with them. I guess robots can learn too. Bullets began to fly past the sisters as they ran up it.

"Laser Dancer, Were kinda running out of room here!" Laser Writer said as she pointed forward. It was true, there was only a fourth of the building left to run up. Not to mention the Ovaloid who had been eliminating any ground to go back to. As it rode up the building with them, the sharp protrusions on its body from Horny MD and its bullets shredded the glass and walls of the front of the building.

Laser Dancer waved her off. "Pssh, don't worry a bout it~. I gotta plan. Hell, it might beat this robot too if were lucky."

Laser Writer smiled. "Oh so like Horny MD? So l guess great minds do think alike after all!" Eh eh eh. Well, I guess some do, but definitely not those ones.

Her sister frowned in that response. "Sorry, but I don't associate with **perverts**."

Without a second thought, Laser Dancer jumped to the top of the building they were scaling. Once she was there her sister followed her lead and jumped too. After, they made another jumped backwards and hovered to an adjacent building on the other side of the street below. Once they were a safe range away, they laughed and showed their signature pose. "Take that you stupid robot! Our powers may not have worked on you but we still kicked your ass!" They both taunted in unison. "Kicked" and "Ass" being a versatile term.

The Ovaloid just stood and did nothing while this all happened, calculating a probable method of catching them now. It bended its arms as if it were a winded up spring.

Laser Writer took notice. The Twins stopped posing and dancing to look at the robot "I think that robot is trying to jump to us..." Laser Writer said.

Laser Dancer shrugged. "If it did it wouldn't matter, we'd be able to push it back with our neon, even if it doesn't damage it, it would definitely still fall. And if you're worried about that too, don't be. I'm pretty sure Greasy Princess will be able to dodge it when it hits the ground. Nobody else to worry about, just You, me, and GP-"

"Well that was a bust..." Horny MD said as he crawled out of the hole made inside the Ovaloid. Apparently as he crawled around it to avoid getting shot, he fell through a hole inside it and began to look around. He looked for a way to shut it off or at least cripple it in some way, but there was no way to do that with damaging himself working with its high level technology, not to mention the heat that thing generated. As he he creeped his upper body out the robot he looked at the scene. Since when did The Laser Twins and the Ovaloid decide to fight on opposing rooftops? Must be some sort of Super C Girl thing. He shouldn't generalize too much, probably a Super C TEEN thing. 'But more importantly-' He thought. 'If they want to fight on rooftops, why does the robot have its legs bended!? You don't do that in a fight! Unless you want to close the distance...'

The Ovaloid jumped into the air soaring towards the building with the Super C sisterhood resided on. Try as it might to majestically flying through the air using rocket boosters, it misjudged the jump and plummeted to the streets below. Horny MD screamed as it did so.

* * *

Greasy Princess had Dust Boel on the ground between her legs. She used Gyro to plant her feet into the ground so they wouldn't buckle or bend in any way. The merc was basically stuck under a tree with a hair, a face, a body, and a very felicitous pair of ...Legs. Legs. With no way of escape, Dust Boel had to make his own.

"I like your burger thing..." He got up a bit to squeeze it. It was like a bath toy attached to a hairband. "It suits you." If you couldn't tell already, just a master of conversation.

Greasy Princess laughed, "Well that's definitely a first." She gave him a smile stacked 6 feet tall in confidence. "But your still not gonna get away from me."

Well it was worth a try to do it without fighting. Not that it would have lasted long.

Dust Boel slipped out from under Greasy Princess' legs and stood up on his two feet. Greasy Princess' cursed to herself as she turned 180 with a kick to the merc's chest. It met his poised forearm. The gourmet loving heroine lurched as she was smacked by a floating pistol. She grabbed it to cease its movement, only to be shot in the side by a hunting rifle. Once she regained her bearings she instinctively blocked a punch coming towards her face, she winced upon seeing it was Dust Boel's hand covered in sharp ceramic. It tore through her gloves as it sunk in and made contact with her skin, blood started to leek through. She didn't have to look around to know that while they were fighting, Dust Boel had surrounded the are with more of his floating weapons. He smiled like a snake. "So whats your next move sister? Go ahead and try something. This Boerboel don't bite."

He coughed as he was hit in the rips by a Gyro powered knee. Then Greasy Princess wrapped her arms around his waist and turned her own waist, sending him to the ground with a hip toss. He resorted to firing all his guns at play at once thinking she fell into his bait, only for his firearms to not reach their target. In exchange for his efforts he received a blast of pure kinetic energy to the chest, knocking away all the dirt and ceramic from his guns.

Having jumped earlier, Greasy Princess fell to the ground after giving Dust Boel the blast. To keep her from getting close again, Dust Boel pulled out a shotgun and aimed for her head, for she had already got back into his face. The merc willed himself for the kickback and fired, hoping for the best. In a split second she sent kinetic energy through the shotgun as it was fired, reversing the current motion the bullets were heading. Not even before getting out the barrel the bullets flew back into the magazine. Dust Boel was dumbfounded on what just happened to his last resort, but Greasy Princess wouldn't let him ponder for very long. She knocked the shotgun out his hand and with a punch, sent him flying across the street into a building. After Dust Boel came to, he tried getting up of the ground, only to be sent back flat after Greasy Princess closed the distance by jumping and landing on his chest. Try as he might to squirm and wiggle, Dust Boel was stuck in the same position as before, only worse.

Greasy Princess sent her laughter through the street. "C'mon what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be an accomplished mercenary? Because all I see now is a shitty merc!"

Dust Boel slowly brought his head up to look at hers. He smiled once again. "That's what you think. You'll find that anyone making a living for themselves that only do it one way are doomed to fail. The big-shots like me are the ones who change it up when a wrench gets in the machinery."

After hearing Dust Boel, She laughed more. "Oh don't give me that shit! You're just pissy because I'm kicking your ass!" After she finished taunting him, a large figure loomed above her. Grabbing her by the neck, it threw her out the building and back into the street with a crash. As she crawled out the hole she made as she gritted her teeth.

That same large figure picked up Dust Boel out the building. He smiled at Greasy Princess. "His name's Hugo. I made him by mistake a couple month back. Whenever I find a wall I can't punch through he does it for me." As Dust Boel mocked Hugo ran at Greasy Princess. "And you're the wall!"

Greasy Princess sidestepped the barreling Hugo. After, she powered Gyro through both her legs and kicked his back, sending him flying into a wall. "I guess your shitty rock monster was strong as you thought he was." The gourmet loving Super C crouched then jumped in the air back at Dust Boel, only to be grabbed and sent back to the ground. She looked up to see Hugo. "What the hell!?"

"I told you. He's made of rock and dirt. You can knock him away, but he can't feel pain so it doesn't matter. But he'll always come back, that's an inevitability my large friend!" Dust Boel made an Assault Rifle float to him and began to fire it at Greasy Princess.

She retorted by making an energy shield that sent anything near her flying, including Hugo and the incoming bullets. After getting an opening she back flipped a couple times to gain some distance, Dust Boel and Hugo hot on her tail. Greasy Princess tried firing some blasts at them to slow them down, but to no avail. The Duo of Assassination came out in front of her. Hugo slammed Greasy Princess into the concrete with a double axe handle, then Dust Boel filled it with 3 grenades and threw away the pins. The hole Greasy Princess occupied blew up like a tire fire. though surrounded by flames, she stood up once again. Her costume was ruined, any part that was burnt away by the explosion was coated in dirt and grass stains, not to mention sweat and blood. Dust and concrete caked her plump face as proof of battle with the mercenary.

She gritted her teeth. Ignoring the physical damage of her body and every other factor that could possibly lead her to any other conclusion, In true Greasy Princess fashion she said: "You ruined my outfit with your shitty dirt."

Dust Boel just smiled. He and Hugo became one. While she was crawling out out blast range Dust Boel wore Hugo like a set of full body armor. You'd think he did this as an act of overconfidence, but on the contrary. He was covering his badly damaged body. The intense battle tore away his winter coat, leaving him with just his under shirt, which had marks of crimson coating it like polka dots. Bruises and cuts lined his face. His hair, once well groomed, was ruffled and shaggy. Lastly and most simply put, he was missing a tooth. "That's how a fight works. It gets messy."

Breaking the staredown, Greasy Princess and Dust Boel clashed, nearly sending the merc flying with her Gyro Kick to the chest and the glutton flying with a punch from Hugo coated with Ceramic. Both forces heaved and coughed up blood in response to each other. After recovering they clashed again, this time Greasy Princess won, sending Dust Boel flying away with a Gyro Punch. As she did so, she realized that as Gyro came in contact with his face, the stone parts of Hugo moved a bit- Just for a split moment. She remembered hitting Hugo normally and that not happening, it must've been a result of her conduit power unconsciously putting things in motion. 'So if I just hit him hard enough the stone armor will go flying..'

Stopping her from thinking any longer, the merc returned once again with a fiery passion to beat his gourmet loving rival. Grabbing her by the leg with an iron tight grip, he slammed her to the ground. As Greasy Princess rose to her feet she was met with four pistols shooting in her direction, which she promptly blocked, albeit with way more difficulty. While she was down, Dust Boel quickly reloaded all his current firearms with ceramic bullets. They didn't pack the same punch as lead ones, but they left cuts you couldn't recover from so easily. Greasy Princess rose to her feet, hellbent on beating him. As she did so she gazed at Dust Boel most powerful weapon, very unorthodox for assassination, but extremely effective. Comprised fully of his own two conduit powers was a hand held Gatling Gun that fit to Hugo's arm like a glove. He spun the barrel at her, a warning for things to come. "Sorry, but its time to die."

Greasy Princess ran at him. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me you shitty bastard merc!" She covered her face as Dust Boel began to fire at her, her arms burned from the bullets hitting her skin. She could feel at any moment she could fall over from muscle over exertion and fatigue if she didn't end it quickly. As she ran she charged her limbs up with kinetic energy. Finally getting in close proximity of Dust Boel, he retorted by coating his Gatling Gun with ceramic and dirt. He slammed it down her head hoping to end it, with the momentum she built up all stopping at once, it would at least break her neck. As he did so she stopped in her tracks, immobilized by the hit to the head. Dust Boel felt a bit bad inside. He didn't want to take it this far just to kill these Super Cs, seeing as how hard this one fought. He sighed, "Its just how my line of work, "works". Dust Boel laughed. He loved that line.

Before he could finish rejoicing in his victory, he heaved as his chest caved in from a punch. He was confused. He thought this was over. Before he could react, another punch claimed victory over his stomach. As he looked down he was horrified. Greasy Princess was alive and well, and was also the culprit of the mystery punches. "Don't you ever..." A kick to his head landed, making his vision go blurry. "say.." Another kick to the chest. "your shitty..." A punch knocked another tooth out and bruised his lip. "catchphrase.." Both his arms were hit next, smashing his Gatling Gun to pieces. "EVER..." She gave him an axe handle to the top of his head, coating her hands with Gyro. It spread all over Dust Boel's body. Hugo shook as the front of him fell to pieces, leaving the bruised egg yolk named Dust Boel with only a turtle shell for armor. With the merc open for anything, she kneed him in the chest, knocking all the wind out his blowpipe, leaving him breathless. She wasn't done though, her knee slid away from his body and was replaced with her foot all in the same motion. A feat only able to be done with Gyro at her fingertips. It was similar to a One Inch Punch in execution and function. "AGAIN!"

Dust Boel said nothing as he was sent flying down the street, landing at least 5 feet away. He was so numb he couldn't even feel his heart beating as he tried to get up. But he wasn't getting up any time soon. He was hit by Greasy Princess' strongest attack, which was only a part one to an even bigger team attack. Though by itself the results speak for themselves. It was the Death Knock that brought Dust Boel to his knees. As she saw the merc finally throw in the towel, she fell to the ground. Exhausted. Luckily enough for her, she absorbed the kinetic energy used by Dust Boel all around the street to rejuvenate herself. She looked around, wonder where Horny MD and the Laser Twins got off to. She didn't hear screams of terror from either of them, so that was a good sign at least. But for right now she just sat on the sidewalk and tried to catch het breath. "I hate shitty catchphrases..." She said between huffs of air.

* * *

But suddenly, A large white object fell from the sky and landed on Dust Boel and Hugo. The object was massive, oval like in shape, and had six protruding arms. It rolled of the merc it squished moments ago, revealing an flattened assassination duo. It was the Ovaloid Horny MD and the The Laser Twins were fighting against.

Speaking of our medical hero, where did he get off to? Horny MD tagged along with the robot during the fall. To minimize the damage he used Dermal Armor to harden his body. It didn't protect him much but it certainly saved him from death. Horny MD's body melted out the opening he hid in as robot fell, spreading out on the concrete like an egg yolk. That fall definitely rack his brain a small bit.

Ignoring her partner for a moment, Greasy Princess ran over to Dust Boel. 'Oh shit! Is he dead!?" She began to panic as Horny MD got his feet and looked at the incapacitated Mercenary.

"Wait, how did this happen?!" Horny MD asked between breaths.

"I was fighting him and kicked his ass really bad and then he had this stupid rock thing come after me. I kicked that thing's ass and I was gonna end it but then that shitty robot came in and killed him!" Greasy Princess babbled a bit as she retold the Laser Twins dropped to the ground from the building they hid on moments ago. "Hey GP what's going on-" Laser Dancer stopped as she joined the circle. "Is he dead?"

"NO! He's not dead!" Greasy Princess snapped at her laser shooting friend. 'I just...killed him."

"THAT MEANS HE'S DEAD!" Laser Writer screamed in delirium."NO HE'S NOT!" Greasy Princess screamed.

Horny MD began to sweat as he grabbed everyone's shoulders. "You know, how about we use a nicer word? Instead of "kill" or "dead" we say "He held on to the grass for as long as he could, and one day he just let go?" That'll definitely sound better in the papers, right?"

The three girls turned to Horny MD. "THERE IS NO GRASS! HE DIED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET IN FRONT OF TOWN HALL!"

"Guys wait!" Horny MD crouched down to Dust Boel's level and checked his pulse. "He's still alive! And I assume his rocky friend probably just reassemble of course."

Greasy Princess screamed. "He is!?"

Horny MD nodded. "He's just unconscious!" Dust Boel heaved as she picked him up and put him on her shoulder. After that realization, Every Super C present took a collective sigh. It felt good not to be murderers. Murder bad.

But, in three swift moments, all three Super Cs went airborne and were knocked into the side of town hall. Horny MD fell smack dab into one of the pillars on the town hall building behind the abandoned setup that the S.C.O.C.U.P made for the live show. He slid down it painfully. The Laser Twins came next, landing surprisingly safe in the lawn chairs they sat in about 20 minutes ago. Lastly, making another hole right in front of Town Hall came Greasy Princess, and by extension, Dust Boel. Luckily, Her and him were not hurt by their drop. She grit her teeth as she saw the Ovaloid turn around, making that same taunting face even with its lack of one. "Shitty robot bastard!" It was thing that send them flying a moment ago.

Laser Dancer sighed in a exhausted manner as she got up from her lawn chair, "I don't think insulting it is a good idea..."

"I agree. We need to find a way to beat that thing. And no more running either..." Laser Writer agreed.

Horny MD slouched his way back to the group. Having a majority of his already sub-par power supply spent from fighting Dust Boel and the Ovaloid, he was reduced to less than useful asset. After he reached them he fell back first and mumbled unintelligibly.

"Bullshit!" Greasy Princess put down Dust Boel and rushed towards the Ovaliod, only to be sent flying back to the other 3 Super Cs in nearly the same spot she was moments ago. "OK fine, maybe I can't beat it on my own." She turned to the group. "Any of you have any ideas?"

Horny MD lazily stuck his finger out to the sky in his downed state. "I have one" he stood up to face the rest of the Super Cs faced him, eager to hear his plan. He put it down. "Greasy Princess, your assistance is needed. Gimme a jump."

Greasy Princess obliged and grabbed him by the hands. Moments after they made contact Horny MD's veins pulsed with green energy as he rose to his feet.

Horny MD smiled as he gradually began to rejuvenate "That hit the spot! Now, you all ready to hear that plan!?"

Laser Dancer stopped him. "Sure, but what the hell just happened to you?"

"I recharge using physical contact with any living organism. I take a bit of its genetic code to give myself energy- but not too much, or they'll die" Horny MD focused himself. "But back to the plan!" He said as he whispered in all their ears, as if the robot could actually hear what they were saying and understand the complex plan he was telling them and could try to stop it from coming into fruition.

Nevertheless, Greasy Princess jumped at the Ovaloid and let out a few Excalibur Kicks in the direction of it, adding flavor with close range Sonic Punches. It buckled back a bit upon feeling this newfound pressure, but retorted by firing its miniguns at her.

Meanwhile, a green wall of genetic material was erected a meter away from where Greasy Princess and the Ovaloid were fighting, on the stage in fact. "Observe children." Horny MD pointed at it. "This is the same material that the shell I used to protect you all was made out of." He threw some of the stray merchandise that were made in the Laser Twins' image inside of it. After a few moments inside of it, it shot out the other end at the same speed it came in.

Laser Dancer scratched her chin. "Oh so that's how all of Dust Boel's bullets just bounced off last time?"

Horny MD shone his glasses in the moon light "Exactly." He decomposed the wall and replaced it with a different wall of genetic material. There was no noticeable difference between this wall and the first. But, after a few moments, it began to hiss and bubble. "This is my newest creation! It's the Evo-Wall! What ever passes through it gets assimilated inside and boosts in power on its way out!" Horny MD said with glee.

"How did you even think of that on such short notice?" Laser Writer asked.

Horny took a breath. "Well it was very simple. I just mad-"

Laser Dancer stopped him. "You know what never mind. I'm sure its very ingenious and elaborate." She said earning a frown from both her sister and Horny MD.

After being served so impolitely, Horny MD regained his composure. "Anyway, I want you guys to fire your Neon Beams through this. It might seem crazy, but even though your beams have no effect on the armor of that thing, I'm confident this will give you enough power to punch through it." He explained to the Laser Twins.

"So all you need from us is to pelt that thing with everything we got?" The Laser Twins asked in unison.

Horny MD nodded. 'Ding ding ding~" He said in response.

* * *

 _Dust Boel slowly opened his eyes. It was surprising for him to be conscious so early after being crushed by the Ovaloid or taking a taking a Death Knock from Greasy Princess. Not to say he didn't just wake up, he's been up since a few second after Horny MD made the plan and they all sprung into action. He's been playing dead and listening with his ears for the whole time. And it paid off, now he knew their plan. He peeped his head out a small bit to see if they were looking._

 _The atmospheric sight this night held: Damn near stygian if it wasn't for the neon lights of the buildings around the town hall and the Super Cs blasting away with their powers all night, not to mention the full moon that illuminated the night in white-ish grey light. At any rate, they weren't looking. Good. He limped over to a nearby park, leaving his comrade Hugo for a bit. Though any normal human would have been dead after taking as much damage as he took this night, conduits weren't much better off. Dust Bole prayed, 'Don't be wood chips, don't be wood chips, don't be wood chips...' "Hell yeah!" He whispered. The park he limped to was chock full of dirt. Sticking out his right hand, Dust Boel absorbed a small portion of the dirt occupying, causing a large swing set to fall over as it lost its foothold. He laughed, he should do that when there are kids on it next time. At any rate, his wounds healed. But he wasn't ready to fight just yet, he needed more ceramic- tons of it. These Super Cs were going big, and if he didn't as well he would have no chance of victory._

* * *

"HEY! ROBOT!" Horny MD screamed at the top of his lungs. Surprisingly, the Ovaloid stopped its fight with Greasy Princess and turned to where the sound came from.

In front of it was the stage for the S.C.O.C.U.P company event. On it held The Laser Twins accompanied by Horny MD. The Laser Twins went to either side of Horny MD and shot a new pose, bending their legs a bit, they made the palms of their hands adjacent to one another. They sent Neon through their bodies and made a doorway shaped ring of it in the middle. "Feel the power of the Laser Twins!' Taking center stage Horny MD slid in front of the door area, accompanied by a big smile and a pointed finger., it glowed brightly as it oozed with Gene. They made a bright lightshow of green and purple, shaped similarly to a cross hairs, a sign of things to for the machine. "And the Horny MD!"

The three Super Cs were sent floating into the air with stasis bubbles made by The Laser Twins. Horny MD did his deed, making a floating Evo-Wall that took up a 180 degree radius cone area. It was a diagonal shot from the from their position in the air to the Ovaloid below. Laser Writer and Laser Dancer opened laser fire a the Evo-Wall. Their Neon Beams were stuck inside Evo-Wall, fizzing and hissing as the compounds were combining.

"Greasy Princess, clear the way! Were going to exert justice!" Horny MD yelled. Hearing him, she stopped fighting the Ovaliod and jumped up to a nearby rooftop, leaving the large robot alone and confused.

Now that the area was clear of allies, finally nothing could stop them from ending this. Good timing to, The Laser Twin's Neon Beams had finally changed due to their exposure to the Evo-Wall. They were condensed, pellet sized, bright yellow beams of pain. In tandem every Super C present smiled.

 **"But what if an enemy you though was defeated wasn't and got in your way?"**

In an instant, tile after tile of Ceramic appeared in front of the Ovaloid. Along with it came wounds and wounds of dirt to full the empty space. Inside of every opening possible, barrels of guns stuck out, loaded with Ceramic bullets. Finally, standing on top of the Ovaliod was Dust Boel, covered up to his tits in a fully reformed Hugo, who he donned like a suit of armor. With a fully suited up Dust Boel, sitting in his castle of Dirt and Ceramic with the Ovaloid at its helm, the fearsome Dust Hoel was complete.

Every Super C present shit their pants.

 **Dust Boel smiled. "You thought was gonna roll over and let that robot be the end of me? Wrong! Sorry, but I got a mouth to feed-mine! Maybe if you guys weren't in my cross hairs, this might have turned out differently." Surprisingly enough, he was being sympathetic to his enemies. Maybe he is right.**

 **Horny MD looked down to face his adversary. No-his equal. He took of his glasses to reveal his eyes. They were more stern and calculated than the pitch black night. "Maybe. But that's no excuse. There are too many ways in this city to make ends meet without having to do this. But you already know that don't you? But, for whatever reason or way, you're up to bat against Super Cs..." He re donned his glasses, they shined so bright it wouldn't be hard to mistake him for a miniature version of the very special golden statue behind him.**

 **"And we won't let you sink our justice!"**

Neon met with Ceramic as the two forces clashed in the middle and lit up the night sky. Dust Boel fell back a small bit against the pressure of the newly improved Neon Beams, causing the ones he reflected to fly off into the night sky. After a few moments though, he regained his footing and conjured a Ceramic Shield. With his shield he began to reflect the beams back at the Evo-Wall. The wall conjured and sustained by Horny MD began to falter. Taking in elements from both ends is not something he had accounted for. It shook and moved in its instability. Horny MD had to keep using more genetic material to keep it from fizzling out entirely. To make matter worse, the Ovaloid, charming as it is terrifying, finally too notice of the situation and began to fire from 3 mini guns at the wall.

The Laser Twins struggled to keep their composure, along with suspending themselves and Horny MD in the air, not to mention firing at it. They were too confident in their victory to recharge since they left school the first time. Lastly, Dust Boel. He grinned ear to ear as he gained more breathing room in this conduit struggle. He moved the Dust Hoel closer and closer to Town Hall as they gained leverage.

As all hope seemed lost, a colorful object appeared as a silhouette in front of the moon. It spun like a boomerang towards the battlefield.

 _"It's a bird!"_

 _"It's a plane!"_

 _"No! It's Horny MD!"_

The sharp object easily stabbed in to the head of the Ovaloid, right beneath Dust Boel's feet. He heard the kink it made in the robot. Making sure to make the battle his full priority, he diverted one eye to look at it. His eye grew a bit bigger upon realizing what it was. A couple roof tops away, a familiar feminine Super C had her eyes glued to the scope of a sniper rifle. Oddly enough, the burger ornament usually fastened on her hair band, the one she was known for around all of Seattle City Opolis, was missing. She smiled. _"No you're both wrong. It's Greasy Princess."_

The sharp protrusion on the Ovaloid exploded, sending Dust Boel sending him flying off the Ovaloid. Without his control over his elements the guns stopped firing and his dirt wall crumbled. Even with the assistance of Hugo he was winded very badly by that explosion. He groggily rose to his feet and faced the creator of the explosion. "You glutton bitch" He coughed out as receiver of the insult just smiled.

The 3 Super Cs smiled. This was finally over. "Remember this Dust Boel? There's better place to experiment than the battlefield!" Horny MD had a stern face on the the outside, but on the inside he was squealing. He finally got a chance to say it.

With the last of their strength, The Laser Twins and Horny MD made swiss cheese out of the Ovaloid and sent it flying down the street. It struggled to stand as the little pellets of hell pierced its outer armor and went clean through with each beam. After a few moments of stumbling around aimlessly, it went belly up and cried out a synthesized wail as it exploded.

The Laser Twins couldn't hold themselves or Horny MD up any longer as they fell to the ground exhausted. Laser Dancer let out a huff of air. "I can't believe that thing could've killed us..."

Laser Writer on the other hand, was forced to hold up Horny MD, as maintaining the Evo-Wall for that extended period of time caused him to nearly pass out. Even still, she didn't forget to use her catchphrase: "That was fun! hope we do it again!'

Greasy Princess jumped to the super trio of Super Cs. "Damn, you're still using that same line Laser Writer? If you're planning on making it big time, you need to spice it up."

Suddenly Horny MD leaped out of Laser Writer's hands like a frog and off the stage. The other Super Cs looked at him in confusion, until they saw his target.

Peeling across the destroyed sidewalk was Dust Boel. After narrowly surviving the explosion of the Ovaloid, he thought he could slip away while they reveled in victory, that turned out to be fruitless. In a matter of moments he ended up swaddled in a thick green wrap of genetic material and triumphant Horny MD standing over. "Dammit! Looks like were going to the slammer buddy..." Dust Boel said to his equally ensnared companion, Hugo.

Horny MD pointed his finger down to his recent victory. "The C Mercenary Who Hunts His Kind" Dust Boel and his confidant Hugo. "Villains! Consider yourself...cuffed!"

* * *

And with that, even though it was about 10 o'clock at night, it shined a radiant blue all over Seattle City Opolis. The fans who came to see the Super Cs at the panel roared with excitement. They ran back to Super Cs and picked them up, starting a mosh pit. Though the least popular, Horny MD left Greasy Princess in the dust with the amount of fans swarming to him. Unfortunately, the Laser Twins had the largest crowd, and had a ratio of 75 to 25 when it came to creeps. They screamed in fear as the fans drew closer. Though by the luck of a shooting star, they were saved by Aivel and other news vans coming by, nearly running over the fans coming towards them.

"So tell us Horny MD- The fans who came here are talking about a new special move you preformed off of the Laser Twin's iconic move: Radiant Sweep. Tell us, does this new move have a name?"

Horny MD nearly melted upon getting this much attention. All the camera light and flashes were gonna make him look pale. "Uhh, Calling it a "new special move" is a bit excessive don't you think? But if we were gonna call it anything..." He turned to The Laser Twins who posing for some other news cameras. They stopped to look at him. "What do you think is a good name for that move we used to beat that robot?"

They Laser Twins thought for a moment, in unison might I add. "Hmm, since we used Radiant Sweep to pick us up and fire at that robot..." Laser Dancer said.

"And you used your Evo-Wall thing to power up our blasts..." Laser Writer added.

They spoke at the same time. "What about Genetic Sweep? Is that a good name?"

Horny MD frown for a moment, but then as he ran the name over in his head he smiled. "I like it. Genetic Sweep it is."

The newsmen and crowd exploded upon hearing his response. He really wasn't used to this attention. "You heard it here folks! The move that defeated that robot and saved Town Hall from destruction was called the Genetic Sweep!" The newly coined "Genetic Sweep" would definitely make a splash in the press.

* * *

"Take him up to a doc in Kansas would ya?"

Horny MD grinned as the paramedics took Dust Boel out of his hands. It was nearly 2 hours since they defeated the Ovaloid. The press had finally left, and now since it was finally safe to do so, an ambulance and five police cars came to escort Dust Boel to heal his injures then put him behind bars.

Silent and contemplative before, Dust Boel's ears perked up as he heard Horny MD speak. "Oh I get it! Its funny because the Dust Boel was mainly stationed in Kansas!" He laughed uncontrollably before he was zapped with a pair of defibrillators to shut him up. After he was subdued, they put him inside the back of the ambulance and drove off with the police cars in tow. That left the only ones left in the barren city streets Horny MD, his partner in execution Greasy Princess, and his rivals the Laser Twins. As if there was someone else watching still, they all struck a pose behind a sunset backdrop of early morning Seattle City Opolis.

 **"Though the struggle was unreal, the danger overwhelming. One hero refused to succumbed to the evil and malice that lurked in the shadows. The day is saved thanks to Horny MD!"**

The Laser Twins screamed. "Who the hell is that!?"

Greasy Princess got into fighting position, equally terrified. "Has he been the one talking this whole time!?"

Unfazed by the immediate threat of a omniscient omnipresent entity, Horny MD continued to pose. 'Little do they know. Only real heroes have a narrator...' With a smile and the glint of his shades, it all faded to black.

 ** _"TUNE IN NEXT TIME MORE_** ** _FOR HORNY MD AND THE SUPER CS!"_**

* * *

 ** _So damn, its finally finished. And you made it to the end? You deserve a gold star soldier!_**

 ** _But in reality this is a very grandiose "skit featuring ocs" but I got the idea from watching The Incredibles 2 and my mind just had a field day. I dont think ill ever something as big as this ever again. Maybe something half as big._**

 ** _A serious note here. I know I'm just the guy who loves his OCs too much, but I put alot of effort into making the fight scenes good. As you can imagine, some were less serious than others (The ending was basically Gohan Vs Cell) but the majority was me trying to make competent and cool battle to read. I also added some world building elements to the story, if some of you cared to notice. The fanfic can end here, but there's still room for a sequel._**

 ** _Lastly, big thanks to Shredder and James Douglas over on the inFAMOUS Amino. Your characters have good chemistry._**


End file.
